1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a wireless communication apparatus, and more particularly to an antenna switching method for a wireless communication apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
With advancement in electronic technology, it has become a trend to provide a wireless communication apparatus on an electronic device. Nowadays, with the explosive demands for information, in order to satisfy the demands for receiving various kinds of information, prior art equips the wireless communication apparatus with two modems and two antennas to meet the product requirements.
In prior art, the corresponding relation between the two modems and the antenna is fixed; that is to say, the modem transceives information only via a single corresponding antenna. When the information-transceiving capability of the antenna corresponding to the modem reduces, the capability of the electronic device in transceiving the type of information corresponding to the modem inevitably becomes deteriorated.